The hard way
by XxDarknestMind649xX
Summary: After waiting for years Ino finally tells Shikamaru how she feels and gives him a choice the easy way or the hard way. But Shikamaru quickly leaves having Ino making the choice for him. Later he awakens to find himself tied to Ino's bed waiting to satisfy whatever fantasy she has in mind. LEMON


Team ten had been working hard all morning. Asuma had put them through such intense training they hurt in places they didn't even know they had.

But they were showing improvement, Asuma stood back and reflected on how much the three of them had grown since team ten was first established.

So after some time he let them off early and raised up his hand signaling them to stop.

"That's enough for today." He said while his three students all took a load off and fell to the ground with a sigh." You've done well today." He continued as he looked down at them." Take the rest of the week off and we'll continue this next time." Then before anything else could be said the jounin disappeared.

And with that the three chunnin fell back onto the ground and looked up at the sky.

"That was intense." Said Ino as she lay there.

"Yea." Said Choji." It's left my stomach grumbling." He said as he patted on his belly." I could go for some food." Then he looked over to Shikamaru.

"I'll catch you later." Told Shikamaru." I think I'll just stay here and watch the clouds."

"Suite yourself." Said Choji." Ino?" he asked turning over to the blonde.

"I'll stay here too." Said Ino looking at Shikamaru while she answered. Then with that Choji turned and exited.

This was Ino's chance. For so long she'd wanted to get close to Shikamaru and tell him how she feels, but something would come up a mission usually. But now they were completely alone.

Her feelings for Shikamaru were so deep. When the two of them started to develop more she would often find herself gaping at his muscular body whenever she had the chance, and would usually flaunt her own body to get a reaction out of him.

So Ino sat up and looked over at Shikamaru. It took him a few seconds to realize she was still there and he turned his head and looked back at her.

"So." She began.

"So." Said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." She continued." There's something I've got to tell you." Shikamaru sat up as she lifted her head and looked up at him." Shikamaru." She said looking at him with a strange look in her eyes that made Shikamaru shiver." I like you, and I want you. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, the choice is yours."

Shikamaru crept back slightly as Ino gave him an intense stare.

"Well, Ino." He said as he turned his attention to the ground forcing himself not to look at her." I'd love to stay her and chat but I've got to be on my way." Then he turned and quickly walked off giving her a polite wave before leaving." See ya."

Ino stood up and watched him go." So it's the hard way." She said with a smile.

Shikamaru had never walked so hard in his life, before long he saw the training grounds far behind and he was on his way home.

But the sun had quickly disappeared and night was coming. Shikamaru found himself walking home under the dark night's sky, and it frightened him.

There was nobody out that night, the streets were all empty except for himself. He kept looking around him for he had this feeling that he wasn't alone. The slight sound of a window shutting or the wind blowing caused him to jump. His heart beat grew faster and faster as his speed increased.

But then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain ring out in the back of his head and then his world went black.

Shikamaru couldn't imagine how long he'd been out for but he knew something was wrong. He was awake but when he opened his eyes he saw only darkness. When he tried to move his hands to see what blinded him he learned that they were bound, his legs as well. Then on top of all that he was naked.

This is when Shikamaru began to panic and his heart began racing once more, and then he heard a door opened and the sound of soft footsteps approaching him, getting louder and louder as they did so.

Then he felt someone's hot breath blow over his face.

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

"Ino?!" said Shikamaru.

"Correct." She replied. She moved her hands to the black cloth that blinded his eyes and moved it so he could see here.

Shikamaru's eyes burst open at the sight of her as she was almost naked, wearing purpled colored lingerie that showed off the more feminine parts of her body.

"You like?" she asked as she moved her hands to the sides of her breasts and shook them from left to right. Shikamaru was about to reply but then Ino put her breasts over his face and began slapping them across his face, then she released her right breast and stuck her nipple into Shikamaru's mouth.

She let out soft moans as she pressed him harder and harder against her breast, his face nearly smothered in it.

But this all felt strange for Shikamaru and in a natural act to defend himself he bit Ino's nipple. She let out a shriek and released him from her breast. Then she looked down at her nipple, which wasn't bleeding as she thought.

"Naughty, naughty." She said to Shikamaru with a smile." We'll get to the rough stuff later." She said as she pushed his head back.

Shikamaru now realized he was in Ino's room and he was tied up on her bed. He was trying to find a way out but before he could think of anything Ino was on the move again.

She reached down with one hand and grabbed Shikamaru's limb penis with it.

"This'll never do." She said in a playful voice with a smile." We've got to get it harder." Shikamaru gulped at the sound of that. Then she grabbed on tightly to his cock and began squeezing it causing Shikamaru to let out a yelp. Then she sat down before Shikamaru's open legs and began stroking his length with her hand. It was rough and hard for the most part but Shikamaru couldn't help but bound his hips every now and again or allow a soft moan to escape his lips.

This only encouraged Ino more as she continued to stroke harder and harder at his cock until it reached maximum hardness. And that didn't take too long.

"Oh wow." Said Ino as she sat down before Shikamaru's hard cock. Then she put her head against it and let it lay out across her face." It's so big." Then she spit out her tongue and licked him from his ballsack to the tip of his penis. Shikamaru let out a moan passed gritted teeth as she got to the tip of his penis and began licking it all over.

But then Ino looked up and saw Shikamaru's face. She gave a devious smile and then sat up. When Shikamaru opened his eyes again he came eye to eye with Ino's ass all in his face.

Then before he could say or do anything else Ino sat back down on his head and began grinding all over him. She herself all the while concentrated on Shikamaru's erect penis. She leaned her head over and took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and hade her tongue wrapped all around him.

All the time she sat harder and harder on Shikamaru's face, his head pressed between the bedframe and her big booty. She would wiggle herself causing his head to knock from side to side.

Then she took him out of her mouth, his penis all wet with spit. Then she took her butt off Shikamaru's face and the first thing she heard was a loud gasp for air and Shikamaru panting. Ino smiled to herself and then turned her attention back to his hard length.

Ino quickly repositioned herself and stood over Shikamaru. Shikamaru opened his eyes and say Ino standing above him. Then she slowly began to lower herself onto his cock. Shikamaru was powerless to stop her, but he felt a sensation when Ino sat down on his cock, forcing all of it inside her vagina.

The two let out moans together as she sat there on him. Then Ino began moving her hips back and forth and started to ride Shikamaru.

Shikamaru listened at the sound of her hips clapping against his began to grow louder and louder, and the sensation he felt began to grow stronger and stronger.

Ino began panting wildly as she rode him harder and harder, forcing his cock as deep as it could go inside her.

Shikamaru to let out moans but his turned into ones of slight pain. Ino knew what this meant and quickly hoped off Shikamaru.

Just in time too for at that moment Shikamaru shot white cum all into the air. It shot up and came down landing on himself. Then the two sat back and panted.

Ino leaned down and licked his cock, taking all the warm cum off of it.

"That was fun." She said looking up at Shikamaru with his cum still on her lips. Shikamaru sat nothing and only panted. Then Ino stood up and began walking for the door." We'll do it again later." Then she opened the door and left, leaving Shikamaru alone to wait for their next session.


End file.
